degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-25598148-20150503093550
Since I just finished HIMYM i thought i'd just give my opinions and stuff on the finale in such, because everyone seems to have strong feelings on it. I didn't hate it, and I still don't hate Ted or Ted/Robin after that but it was, i feel like they just had to do the best they could with the material they had, which just turned out bad tbh. like the creators hands were pretty tied, because if they changed their mind halfway, they couldnt just refilm another ending with the kids. But even from the beginning the writing...okay I'll say this, I love the show, the character, developments of chara and relationship, and the comedy aspect of it was pure gold, so I shouldn't shit the writing so bad but in finale, the writing is pretty shit, and in correlation to that, decisions of developments that occured throughout the series. but most important...why develop "how i met your mother" if it is gonna boil down to in the end being like "The End" then stamping, "I'm in love with your aunt robin" like why is that the end of the show "how i met your mother". Logically, tbh, I'm not too mad about Tracy being killed off (well honestly I am i loved her) because in the beginning I was like, (because i always try to use logic where it dont belong) why the hell is he telling this long ass story to his kids about their mother, like, where is she? she dead? they divorce? or is she just in the other room for like, hella long time...but disregarding that, and looking holistically, or rather, the show aspect than to put logic in...they could of hinted at it more, because that along with breaking up Barney and Robin (which, to be fair, makes sense, because how their relationship flopped before, and how neither were quite savvy in relationships and whatnot), feels like a cop out (and tearing apart/ending two amazing pairings) to throw Ted and Robin together when the writing, over the years, stressed again, and again, how incompatible, and how many tries they give it, it just wont work, for them. Again I dont hate Ted/Robin at all, but that just makes no sense. Though in the beginning, Robin did gravitate toward Ted in the bar, and agree to go out with him... but at the end of that date (everyone should know what i mean, the i love you thing) it was very clear that Ted and Robin weren't compatible. And they only degraded from that level of compatibility as the show went on. I mean, it's not like They were this season 1 thing that just reflected to the end of the show. And they were pretty much consistent reference to them from the beginning, to the end. Through the numberous times they recoiled to eachother, gave it another shot (honestly there were so many tries, i couldnt count), etc, but everytime, including the original run at the relationship, fails, because they clearly arent compatible enough, and, they just plain want different things within relationships so it'd never work out. Yet they deflect to that in the last scene. i feel like, whats the point, if their previous runs in relationship were any testament to it, it's pretty accurate this relationship would flop. I personally hate how Ted's relationships continually failed merely on the fact that they saw his feelings for robin. honestly every single serious one, i feel like that happened with (kinda exaggerated, but not too much) all of them, except Tracy. And honestly. thats no reason to like them together though. sure, Ted loved Robin, but she didnt love him back. as a friend, best friend, sure, but not as a relationship. i think romantically, she loved the idea of him, rather than Ted himself...because he was always going out of his way for her, and here's where a lot will disagree maybe, but he's just such a sweetheart (I love ted to death tbh), but there shouldnt be a relationship period if the love isn't there. I don't hate them together, which prolly doesn't make sense, I think they could work, but not in the circumstances the show provides. utlimately. i cant bring myself to hate it because i love the showm its one of my favsm and thats just how i work, but the writing was really bad and couldve been done a lot better tbh....so much better. because the writers showed just these great writers and enjoyment up to then, just for a (handful of) bombshell to be dropped.